


People stare, I don't care

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, idk - Freeform, its russian at any rate, soviet club au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: She pushed her way through the crowds. She didn’t have a choice in the matter. And they moved, welcoming her as one of their own. Warm bodies. No faces. No names. None of those things mattered. And then the woman. Close. Close enough to touch. A hand on her thigh. Another on her waist. Whispering, or maybe it was shouting, over the music, into Trixie’s bones. Into her soul.”Katya.”//idk soviet club au?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	People stare, I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> hey enjoy

The streets around her were dark, illuminated with dim neon lights, and electronic music echoing from inside the tall concrete buildings. She couldn’t tell which ones. Some were decorated with words in an alphabet she couldn’t understand, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, her pink dress too thin for the chill of the wind as it wound its fingers through her hair and traced icy patterns into her skin.

Smoke swirled upwards from somewhere just in front of her, and she turned her head as she passed; a woman, tall and slender, leant against the wall, half illuminated in the faint red light. Her neck was exposed and she bit her lip, catching Trixie’s eye. Their gazes lingered for a moment longer than they should have, and the woman took another drag of her cigarette, never breaking eye contact as she smirked, her heels clicking as she slid inside a door Trixie hadn’t noticed before. 

Before she could even consider her actions, she was following, hurrying after the woman, her own platform heels loud against the tarmac. 

The sound hit her like a wave as the opened the door, heavy bass rolling through her, ebbing and flowing like the tide, the vibrations tingling through every nerve. The lighting flittered through colours, red, blue, purple, green, melting on and off, leaving the place in periodic darkness. So loud she couldn’t even hear her own breathing, her heartbeat mimicking the pounding music, and there, right there, through the heaving mass of bodies moving, dancing, screaming, _the woman_.

As though she sensed Trixie’s eyes on her, she turned, her wine dark lips stretching into an almost predatory smile. Not looking away, she lifted a shot glass to her lips and drank it, Trixie’s eyes following the movement of her mouth and throat. She couldn’t look anywhere else. 

She pushed her way through the crowds. She didn’t have a choice in the matter. And they moved, welcoming her as one of their own. Warm bodies. No faces. No names. None of those things mattered. And then the woman. Close. Close enough to touch. A hand on her thigh. Another on her waist. Whispering, or maybe it was shouting, over the music, into Trixie’s bones. Into her soul.

_”Katya.”_

A shaky inhale as the woman- no, _Katya_ ’s hand rose higher, and suddenly a drink was in Trixie’s hand, then down her throat, tasteless and burning icy cold. 

And then Katya’s lips were on hers and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos warm my soul lmao


End file.
